


tell me (that I am the only one you don't fear)

by thefirstpunch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 concept, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sanvers - Freeform, but i will be back, slightly on hiatus for now tbh, uhhh this is my first fic dont be mean thank u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstpunch/pseuds/thefirstpunch
Summary: In the havoc of the world around them, Alex considers how to ask Maggie to take the next step in their relationship; moving in together.5+1 concept*currently on a slight hiatus but will be completed eventually! xo





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo people;  
> this is my first sanvers fic, and first fic published.  
> on that note, i'm not expecting it to be amazing; feedback would be much appreciated and encouraged  
> xo lex

1/5

The first time she considered asking Maggie, it’d only been a few months into their relationship, and her mind had whirred at the concept.

Her girlfriend had shown up late, shivering and dishevelled, and it’d only taken Alex one look at her small frame to tug her gently inside her home and briefly into her arms. She knew Maggie hated storms, that they reminded her of the night she’d been kicked out, and she knew that she hated being alone during them just as much. It really was a no-brainer that she'd shown up to seek comfort and safety, something which Alex would happily and unfailingly provide.

As Alex closed the door, she wasted no time in pulling Maggie to her. The smaller woman buried her head into Alex’s chest, rain drenched hair and clothes leaving damp impressions on her pyjamas. She hummed softly, attempting to soothe her girlfriend as she recovered, hands gently stroking at her side. Maggie shivered and leaned further into her touch, and Alex pressed feather soft kisses to her head. 

After a few minutes, however, Alex could feel her shaking slightly from the cold and wet clothes they had on. Not wanting Maggie to catch a cold, she reluctantly pulled away, smoothing a stray strand of hair away from Maggie's face as their eyes met.

‘Wanna get changed?’ she asked, adding hesitantly, ‘you’re shivering.’

Maggie let out an almost inaudible groan and latched tighter onto her. Knowing the worst was over, Alex almost laughed at her adorable actions, although she’d never dare repeat that out loud. Humming in response instead, she rested her chin on top of Maggie’s head gently, comfortingly. 

‘How ‘bout we get changed and we can cuddle?’ Alex offered to her still soaking, shivering girlfriend who, by that point, had drenched her too. Not that she minded, but they were both cold, and snuggling up on the couch seemed the most ideal way to see out the night. She voiced this as an afterthought, to which Maggie nodded and allowed Alex to pull her into her bedroom.

She pulled out some of her comfier pjs, handing the softest ones to her girlfriend who deserved their comfort more than her. Maggie murmured an appreciation, and they tugged off their wet clothes in silence besides each other.

As much as Alex wanted to help her girlfriend, to tug the clothes off for her (she blushed, thinking of another direction that could go), she knew Maggie appreciated the time and space she gave her. Instead, she offered up what she hoped was a comforting smile as she observed her in her slightly too-big clothes. Maggie provided a cheeky half-smile in return, tentatively replying with a ‘like what you see, Danvers?’ 

‘Oh, very much so, Sawyer.’ Alex replied amusedly, picking up their clothes and hanging them over her clothes rack to dry. ‘C’mere.’ she added as she finished up. Maggie willingly obliged, accepting the hand proffered to her as Alex led them to the couch.

Settling down, Maggie curled into Alex, the latter holding her tightly. The day’s events, along with her unhappiness at the storm seemed to have just now taken its toll on her, and Alex watched good-naturedly as Maggie burrowed into her as closely as possible. She pulled a blanket over the two of them, wanting to secure the warmth, both emotionally and physically, between just the two of them.

As Maggie finally tucked her head into Alex’s shoulder and grew still, she allowed herself to reach for the tv remote next to her head. Keeping the volume on low, she surfed the channels before finally coming to rest on reruns of NCIS. Maggie let out a little snort at her choice, muttering about the inaccuracies of the show and Alex grinned down at her. Her fingers found Maggie’s hair and she idly combed through it, knowing the feeling soothed her girlfriend immensely. In response, Maggie let out a little moan and relaxed further into her.

Half an hour later, her girlfriend’s eyes had closed as Alex immersed herself in the show and in comforting Maggie. Her face was soft, unbothered in light slumber. Their lack of words didn’t phase Alex; there was plenty of time in their relationship tomorrow and later on to communicate. For now, she was just thankful that Maggie was feeling better. 

‘Love you, Sawyer.’ she whispered, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. She felt uncharacteristically sentimental, enough so to spur the action of physically declaring her love for the amazing woman resting in her arms. A soft mumble came from the face buried in her chest, and Alex flushed; she’d assumed her to be asleep. ‘Hm?’ she asked, and Maggie repeated her previously unintelligible response, a murmured, ‘love you too, Danvers.’

She found herself imagining what it would be like for this to be a regular thing, for the constant possibility of contact and affection that had scared her at first, but had now began to embrace and anticipate. Maggie had only just tentatively started sleeping over in recent weeks, always leaving before her in the early hours of the morning. She wondered what it’d be like to wake up next to her, drowsy in the morning sun, arms wrapped lazily around each other. 

The thought entered her mind before she could even register it properly, her brain rendering it as a simple solution - what if Maggie just…moved in? The happiness that flooded through her as she mused the idea over it scared her; they’d only been dating a few months yet, both of them with issues that needed to be smoothed over before they progressed. However…

Alex sighed softly as she resumed running her hands through Maggie’s hair, which at her abrupt thought she'd paused. She refocused her eyes on the tv screen, attempting to reengage with the show. Her thoughts drifted back to the concept of Maggie permanently at her home, and she knew regardless of time, this was the result she wanted.

A yawn escaped her lips, and she fumbled for the ‘off’ button on the remote, closing her eyes. Burying her nose in Maggie’s hair, she finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning musings by Alex ft. sleepy Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a strong belief that while Alex loves sleep, she loves being productive more and therefore Maggie's more inclined to allow herself to sleep in, or laze around slightly. Is that just me? :')
> 
> Also I am 99.9% they use nicknames like Al and Mags because they're Adorably Domestic and Cute
> 
> ** edit: (2 hours later) 3x03 messed me up a lot. :') So so so many feels, so bad yet so good

2/5

The second time she considered asking Maggie, a few weeks had passed since she opened the door to her, shivering and in need of comfort.

It was a Friday morning, dawn light beginning to filter through the curtains, and Alex was already awake and gazing at her girlfriend with something akin to awe. Her arm was resting lazily over Maggie's torso, fingers gently stroking the exposed skin on her hipbone, from where her shirt had bunched up slightly in her sleep. It was barely past 5; she’d woken unexpectedly. Her time, she decided, was better spent loving on the woman in her arms before she left. They had to be up soon, Maggie even sooner, to get ready for the long day’s work, and the thought made her scrunch her nose up almost distastefully.

Buried under Alex’s soft blankets, Maggie pulled flush against her - Alex would be lying if she said she wanted to go to work. As much as she loved her job, and the friends she had the sheer fortune of working with, it seemed nothing could compare to the quiet moments like these with her girlfriend. Inclined to the domestic moments, a small part of her mused. Maggie was right; she was going so, so wonderfully soft for her girlfriend.

She reached her hand over to gently brush her thumb over Maggie’s face, attempting to smooth out the frown her girlfriend had managed to obtain in her sleep. She paused thoughtfully, wondering at possible reasons for her mild displeasure. Maggie sighed contentedly, eyes opening slightly to peer at Alex as she soothed her.

‘Mornin’’ Alex whispered, smile inadvertently widening as Maggie leaned in to peck her lips momentarily. ‘Wha time’s it?’ her girlfriend mumbled blearily, tilting her head away slightly as she yawned. Despite her hard-headed, determined attitude, Alex had quickly come to learn that the opposite was true of her girlfriend when she slept, ever-reluctant to leave until Alex pushed her out or she was called in.

‘5:15, babe.’ Alex answered assuming the answer before quickly checking the bedside clock. 5:18. Close enough. ‘Mmphf.’ Maggie muttered, snuggling back into the crook of her neck. Alex waited, amused, and sure enough, Maggie’s arms were soon wrapped tightly around her. She laughed. Maggie whined at her playful teasing, and Alex caved within seconds. 

She rested her hand lightly on Maggie’s hip once more, rubbing gentle circles into it. Her fingers brushed over her smooth hipbone, the skin taut, toned, and the ghost of abs that began further up. Her eyes fluttered shut as she dozed, never really making it back to sleep but not minding due to the serenity of the time spent with Maggie.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Maggie’s alarm sounded shortly later, a shrill, stubborn beep that signified her official start of the day. Alex waited for Maggie to move and shut it off, but after a solid 30 seconds of it found herself reaching out to shut it off instead. 

‘Babe,’ Alex called softly. ‘You gotta get up now.’

Maggie shook her head. ‘Don’wanna.’ she protested, no doubt ready to re-enter her dream. Alex snorted, unenthusiastically sitting up and tugging Maggie with her. ‘Mags, c’mon, babe.’ Alex encouraged, amused as ever at her complete and frequent reluctance. While her girlfriend was clearly in the same mood she was, Alex would be damned if they were late. She swung her legs around the side of the bed, pulling her girlfriend off the bed with her.

Maggie pouted, and Alex rolled her eyes. ‘Hey, I’m up too. 45 minutes early, to be exact.’ 

Her girlfriend suddenly looked slightly guilt-ridden, and Alex intercepted her before she dwelled on it further. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, she arched a brow and asked, ‘breakfast?’, intertwining their fingers tightly. It seemed no matter how much she touched her, how tight they held each other, how often they touched each other, she always wanted more. 

Maggie smiled at her, sleepily all dimples, and Alex’s heart clenched. Her mind wandered back to the idea of being with her, all the time, Maggie not having to leave early in the morning to get ready at her apartment. Before she could even comprehend the thought, her mouth had opened and words began tumbling out.

‘Don’t you think it’d be easier if-‘

She cut herself off before she could finish, cursing internally. Maggie wasn’t ready for this, she knew it. She was still vulnerable, and Alex was still new to this, and yet so, so eager to move forward, let their love consume her.

She took a sharp breath. This was too soon for her, too. She couldn’t afford to tumble in, head over heels, as much as she loved Maggie. She knew that. So why was it so hard?

‘Al?’ Maggie nudged her, and she realised her thoughts had consumed her temporarily.

‘Oh, yeah, sorry babe.’ she muttered sheepishly. ‘I was just thinking that,’ her hesitation was minute, but nonetheless slightly blemished, ‘it’d be nice to meet up at lunch today? We could go over that case J'onn assigned us yesterday.’ She suggested, smiling convincingly at her girlfriend. If Maggie picked up on her hesitance, she didn't let it show. Besides...their work week had been fairly heavy, and it was far from abnormal for them to grab lunch when they had the chance.

Her girlfriend beamed in response, all dimples and sunshine to Alex. 'Sounds good, babe.' she said lightly, glancing at the clock as Alex rummaged in her pantry to find her cereal. Despite Maggie's teasing of her barely-stocked cupboard, somehow the cereal seemed to be buried behind some old can of some sort. As she pulled it out, plonking it onto the kitchen counter, her girlfriend looked at her almost apologetically, as she did most mornings. 'I gotta run,' Maggie said, and Alex couldn't stop the small pout from forming. As mundane and domestic as it was, she envisioned a time where they were free from work constraints and where Alex was confident enough to ask her to stay more...permanently. She pursed her lips pensively; her nerves, before anything, would prevent her little dream from occurring anytime soon. 

Maggie laughed. 'C'mon, don't be like that Danvers. We'll see each other soon,' she promised, slightly mistaking her pout. 'Text me a place?' she finished, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek as she collected her jacket and shrugged it on. Alex confirmed with a yes, farewelling her for now. 

Then her girlfriend was rushing out the door, and Alex couldn't help but feel that maybe she was rushing out on them, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +10 points if you spot an inconsistency with real life ;D
> 
> However...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, they're much appreciated :)   
> xo


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her presence was startling, but not…unwelcome, by any means. And with the warm comfort of Maggie wrapped around her, holding her tightly, she allows herself to think about what would happen should she get used to this.
> 
> Get used to her girlfriend being there nightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I understand I've been a slacker in updating this fic.
> 
> I had final exams during that period and then 3x05 hit and it hit me real hard - and that's only what I've watched from snippets, I haven't been able to bring myself to watch the whole thing :/ 
> 
> BUT, here's the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, absolutely 10% plot and 90% hurt/comfort because I'm ever the sucker for that.
> 
> This chapter kinda spiralled, doubling the length of the previous 2. 
> 
> I wrote it at 12:30 am, and I'm not entirely happy with it, if I'm honest, but after much writing and rewriting tonight i feel like it could be worse, right?
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> That's that. 
> 
> Before I conclude my recent life story, I just wanted to give a heads up on the chapter as it contains the process of what is best characterised as a panic attack. So yeah.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for sticking with this story + reading it. 
> 
> I hope this chapter isn't disappointing.
> 
> xo lex

3/5

The third time she considered asking Maggie, the night had originally begun without her presence.

Alex stared at the mostly empty glass in her hand, lazily flicking it so that the scotch swished gently. It brought a strange comfort momentarily; the moment was lost as she lifted the glass to her lips and drained the remnants before forcefully placing it on the counter. 

She closed her eyes for a second, lips pursed. 

‘Mom, I told you, I-‘,

The chance to finish her argument was lost as her mother, on the receiving end of Alex’s mobile, cut her off crossly. ‘Alexandra, you know I hate it when you keep me out of the loop like this!’ Eliza argued, and Alex took a deep breath in. ‘Mom, I was just on a retrieval mission, it was safe and I wasn’t-‘

She didn’t get to finish her sentence. Again. The older woman cut in, and Alex could just feel the disappointment radiating off her as she said stonily, ‘I wasn’t talking about you, Alexandra. Do you have any idea of the danger you could have put your sister in, doing something like this? Extremely irresponsible. I thought I raised you better than this, but…’ 

She could now picture the slow head shake Eliza was likely doing, lips drawn tightly in a way so similar to her own that she often resented the movement. She shrugged helplessly, fighting an ever-failing battle, but gave another attempt to redeem her actions.

Voice as even as she could make it, she said steadily, ‘Kara was just there for backup. She wasn’t expected to get involved.’

Realising she’d been pacing agitatedly, she stopped and rested a hand on the kitchen counter as she heard her mother begin to respond. Her tone was frustrated and angry, telling Alex her mother hadn’t heard her, hadn’t listened to her side. She balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder precariously as she reopened the bottle of scotch. She’d told herself after the last drink that the previous one would be her last; she wasn’t quite counting on the lecture her mother was currently providing.

She tipped her head back as she swallowed the drink, the liquid providing a burning warmth as it went down. 

‘Alexandra?’ Eliza asked sharply, and Alex snapped back to the present as she poured herself a dram of scotch once more. ‘I hope you’re listening to this, you know how important it is to look after your sister and I hope you’re not disregarding the significance of this either…’ her mother continued, and oh, god, Alex could not deal with more of this, not after the day she’d already had, not even with all the scotch in the world. 

‘Mom, I, I really have to go. There’s case files that I need to read and sign off on from today. I’m sure you understand?’ she asked lightly, knowing full well Eliza wouldn’t but beyond caring. Sure enough, a protest was launched. ‘Sorry, mom. I’ll call you later. Bye.’ she hung up.

The phone clattered out of her hand next to the glass as she collapsed onto the counter, burying her head in her hands and tugging at the strands of her hair. The unexpected and, quite frankly, unwelcome phone call from her mother had worsened an already horrific day. Lying to her mother about Kara’s actions in an attempt to save herself, and the subsequent and unavoidable lecture from Eliza ate away at her further. 

She sighed loudly, rising slightly unsteadily to screw the lid back onto the bottle but not attempting to move either it or the glass. The night was young; barely past 9 pm, and she felt worse enough to consider an extra drink or two later, perhaps. 

She grabbed her phone, stumbled over to the couch, pulled a blanket over shoulders as she curled up. The call had taken more out of her than she’d thought, she mused, running a hand through her short hair. Everything felt so…heavy, in a way it hadn’t for a while, and the lingering darkness in her mind suddenly reared up, threatening to consume her entirely. 

Alex took a shuddering breath, curling in on herself more. She hated it, hated hated hated the feeling of inadequacy she felt at these times, in all aspects of her life.

Three agents had died today. Under a mission she was commandeering.

Another shaky breath. 

Kara had almost been seriously injured, a feat somewhat difficult considering her powers.

Alex replayed her sister’s fall in her mind, she sickening sound as she hit the ground, all at once, unmoving, seemingly not breathing.

Breathing was getting harder now. Alex pushed on anyway, refusing to acknowledge her oncoming reaction. She had to face this, whatever…this was. She had to face it to be better next time, stronger. Besides, she rationalised, reviewing the mission allowed her to see her problems, how she could better herself. 

And she so, so needed to do that. 

She could feel tears pricking at her eyes, now, and hurriedly brushed them away.

Two men and a woman were dead under her rule, and that was a heavy burden on her shoulders. At least she was alive; the least she could do was honour them by facing her fatal mistakes. 

Wrapped up in her own feelings of worthlessness, she almost didn’t hear the gentle chiming of her doorbell, relaying the presence of a visitor. She waited, hoping for it to fade, but the person on the other side would get the message and leave, but whoever it was persisted. 

She groaned. ‘Kara, I’m not in the mood for visitors right now.’ she called, knowing her super sister could hear her.

The lock clicked, door creaking open from the telltale sign of key being inserted. She sighed heavily, half turning around while calling, ’Kara, I told, you, I’m f—oh.’

Her smaller girlfriend stood at the door uncertainly. Her eyes flickered to Alex, taking in her unsettled appearance and likely red rimmed eyes. Alex felt herself soften at her unexpected presence.

‘Alex, if you want me to go…I’ll go. But,’ Maggie smiled tentatively, ‘I heard about your day. Thought you could use some company.’ she proposed, smile growing slightly. ‘Only if you want, though.’ she added unsurely. 

The darkness that threatened to consume her had begun to pull back. 

Alex stared at her girlfriend.

Maggie took a few steps forward, stopping just in front of the couch in order to give Alex space. The words were on the tip of her tongue for Maggie to leave, a carefully worded and polite excuse that she was fine, merely tired and thank you for your appreciation but she wished to be alone for the moment.

Except. Maggie would see right through that, and,

Alex found herself realising she didn’t want Maggie to leave. Selfishly, quietly, she rasped, ‘stay?’

The darkness flared up again.

Maggie’s eyes searched hers, warm brown seeking her own. After a few moments, she moved and plonked onto the other end of the couch, pulling her legs up and looking softly at Alex. She didn’t press, didn’t force her into touch just yet, and Alex felt a wave of appreciation as she stared somewhat blankly back, mind whirring. 

Maggie broke the tension, voice gentle and low. ‘It wasn’t your fault, Alex.’

Alex took a shuddering breath in an attempt to compose herself. Maggie continued. 

‘You couldn’t have known that was gonna happen. It was only a simple retrieval mission.’

Dimly she realises that someone must have let Maggie know about the mission, about her reaction. Her realisations are confirmed as she stares downwards, picking at the blanket as Maggie continues. ‘Kara said you’re really torn up about it. That you think it’s your fault. I agree with her. It wasn’t your fault.’ she stresses, and Alex presses the heels of her palms to her eyes in a futile attempt to withhold the tears threatening to spill over. It’s all just so much, and she shrugs helplessly as she swipes at her eyes. 

‘Oh, sweetie,’ Maggie breathes softly, and suddenly she’s being pulled into her girlfriend’s arms, almost forcefully. Because Maggie knows, Maggie knows her, so, so well already, that that in itself scares Alex almost as much as any White Martian does on a good day. Knows that Alex now needs her closeness, even if she’s stubbornly denying it. 

Maggie tugs her so that Alex is somewhat straddling her, in the least sexual sense possible. Her arms are wrapped loosely around Alex’s waist, one hand stroking her back as she waits. 

Her tumultuous feelings overflow, and suddenly she’s choking, shuddering, and everything is just so much and she can’t breathe, it’s all her fault and— 

‘Alex, Alex, Alex,’ Maggie calls to her, softly, forcefully. Her eyes skitter to Maggie’s worried ones, darting around the roo, unable to focus on anything except the crushing feelings inside of her. Maggie runs her hands firmly up and down her bare arms, skin to skin contact soothing her slightly, 

Maggie can’t bring her out of this. But she can help. 

Her girlfriend moves one hand to Alex’s hair, fingers lightly working at her scalp. She let them die.

Three people not returning home to their families because of her. She shudders, a muffled sob escaping.

Her mother’s ever-present disappointment in her, so much more harmful today, the criticism digging into her until she almost writhes. A whimper escapes her mouth and god, Alex has really let herself go. In her haze, she briefly wonders what Maggie thinks of her.

(The thought makes her almost cry more)

‘Alex, it’s not your fault, please, Alex.’ Maggie says steadily, emphatically, though there’s a hint of panic in her voice. She’s never seen Alex this distraught. ‘You did everything you could, babe, you saved who you could, if you hadn’t been there it would’ve been so much worse.’

The words, ‘more people would have died’ linger heavily between them, unspoken.

Alex takes a shaky breath. It’s hard to breathe, but her girlfriend’s touch is grounding her, and her voice is soothing, even when she can only comprehend snippets of conversation. 

She moves closer to Maggie, head bumping and resting on her chest, as Maggie’s hand continues to card soothingly through her hair. Her other hand comes to rest on Alex’s chest. ‘Just breathe, Ally.’ she murmurs, and Alex takes another unsteady breath, and another at Maggie’s encouragement. Eventually her breathing evens out into something remotely normal. 

As her head clears, she feels her cheeks tinge with embarrassment and moves to pull away. Perhaps anticipating and feeling her stiffness, Maggie doesn’t relent on her grip. ’Nuh uh, Danvers,’ she says lightly. A pause, and then, ‘it’s alright, seriously. Don’t overthink it. Just cuddle.’ her girlfriend offers. 

Alex purses her lips in thought, staring at Maggie. Maggie smiles warmly back, bringing a hand up to gently rest on her cheek. She wants to debate this further, but her brain feels mushy and something tells her Maggie wouldn’t let her, anyway. 

She pulls away from her girlfriend, whose face falls minutely, but lets Alex move. She’s exhausted, and she’s sure Maggie wants to hear her thoughts, her feelings, her explanation pertaining to her overblown reaction, but for now she wants nothing more than to ride out the rest of her feelings in her girlfriend’s arms. 

She reaches forward, grabs at the discarded blanket, and tugs it to them. ‘I like the way you think, Danvers.’ Maggie teases her as she watches Alex settle. Alex, holding the blanket, turns and looks at her patiently, a small smile on her lips. ‘Hm?’ Maggie asks nonchalantly. Alex pointedly looks at the blanket, the couch, and their positions, not up for verbal communication.

Maggie smirks. ‘Ready for some serious snuggling?’ she asks sweetly as she stretches out on the couch, arms open for Alex to join. Alex hums in agreement, settling into her and pulling the blanket up to cover them. Her head nestles into Maggie’s neck, rest of her body flush against her petite girlfriend’s. An arm drapes around her waist, the other returning to stroke her hair. A little sigh escapes from her lips as Maggie soothes her more. 

Her eyes droop shut, and as her mind whirls it connects to Maggie. 

Her presence was startling, but not…unwelcome, by any means. And with the warm comfort of Maggie wrapped around her, holding her tightly, she allows herself to think about what would happen should she get used to this.

Get used to her girlfriend being there nightly.

The words linger on her tongue once more, heavy. Her mouth opens, shuts, opens again. ‘Stay?’ is all she manages in the end, her first words of the night to Maggie. She decides she can try again later as she yawns, when she’s able to form comprehensible sentences.

‘Always, Alex.’ comes the assured reply, and then Maggie’s holding her tighter, protectively, as she drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far - thank you!  
> comments about edits, feedback, etc - hit me with 'em.  
> xo


End file.
